Part of Our Journey : With Baby
by ImajiMee
Summary: Perjalanan yang panjang mungkin cukup melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Bersama Sakura perjalanan melelahkan itu menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi dengan putri kecil mereka. Tentunya tidak keberatan jika perjalanan itu dilakukan. Perjalanan yang tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan sebelumnya. Kini setiap langkah selalu menuntunnya untuk pulang. /travel/headcanon/DLDR!


Disclaimer NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Author Imajimee Presents

PART OF OUR JOURNEY : WITH BABY

Sasusaku headcanon fanfiction

.

Warning! Typo,oc,alurcepet,etc.

Dont' Like Dont' Read xD

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah itu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan, pohon-pohon yang rindang dikiri-kanan menambah udara menjadi semakin segar, saat itu matahari bersinar tidak begitu terik. Cicit burung damai, gemercik air terdengar, meskipun suara itu berasal dari jauh. Sakura merapatkan kain penutup bayinya erat yang sedang tertidur tenang. Bayi kecil itu baru berumur dua minggu, setelah tali pusarnya lepas, dan kondisi Sakura benar-benar membaik, Sasuke memutuskan membawa Sakura dan anaknya kembali pulang ke Konoha. Bukan karena apa, tapi akan lebih baik jika istri dan anaknya berada ditempat yang lebih aman. Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana Sakura berpikiran untuk menyusulnya dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Sasuke mendapat kabar perginya Sakura dari desa, setelah pesan yang ia terima dari elang yang dikirimkan hokage keenam sekaligus gurunya itu. Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura sepenuhnya, meskipun tidak mungkin membawa Sakura yang sedang hamil tua bersamanya. Sasuke bermaksud kembali setelah waktu kelahiran, tapi ternyata Sakura melahirkan lebih cepat dari waktu perkiraan. Dan beruntungnya teman lamanya Karin berada bersamanya, sehingga bisa membantu proses persalilannya yang begitu mendadak.

Semua terasa berlalu begitu cepat, dan Sakura selalu ada disana untuknya. Bersama bayi kecil yang ia beri nama Sarada Uchiha. Ternyata kehidupan bahagia yang dulu, selalu Sakura ucapkan bukan hanya perkataan kosong. Perempuan ini, bagaimana telah mengubah hari kelamnya menjadi penuh cahaya.

Perjalanan yang tidak membutuhkan jangka waktu ini membuat Sasuke mengambil banyak istirahat agar istrinya tidak kelelahan. Dulu banyak tempat-tempat yang ia datangi bersama Sakura, kehadiran bayi mungil itu membuat mereka mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan apapun membahayakan keluarga kecil bahagianya.

Cukup jauh dari peristirahatan mereka sebelumnya, didepan mereka, terlihat perkampungan yang cukup ramai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjalanan dan mencari penginapan. Karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kembali ke Konoha di saat gelap, akan lebih baik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan esok hari.

Sasuke berhenti disalah satu rumah penduduk yang didepannya bertuliskan plang penginapan, rumah itu terlihat cukup tua. Sasuke dan sakura memasuki rumah tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh nenek tua.

"Selamat siang." Ucapa nenek tersebut pelan dengan suara rentanya.

"Selamat siang Nek." Balas Sakura senyum

"Apakah kalian akan menginap?..."

"Ya." Balas Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. "Untuk semalam." Tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah." nenek itu kemudian merogoh laci untuk mencari kunci. "Ini dia…" Nenek tersebut memberikan kunci pada Sasuke karena Sakura sedang menggendong putri kecil mereka.

"Kalian pasangan muda yang sangat serasi… Bayi kalian sangat lucu." Ucapan Nenek tersebut ramah. Perkataan itu membuat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura merona.

"Apakah dia perempuan?... Siapa namanya?..."Nenek tersebut berkata sambil mengusap pipi bayi itu pelan.

"Ya… Namanya Sarada. Sarada Uchiha. Ayahnya yang memberikan nama ini." Sakura berkata dengan senyum mengembang. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan itu tersenyum tipis dan hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Dari Sakura, Sasuke selalu saja mendapatkan banyak cinta. Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menggantinya dengan apapun.

333

"Mari ikut aku!"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengekori nenek tersebut menuju lorong yang melewati ruang pertama. Dibanding penginapan rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah pribadi. "Disini aku hanya tinggal sendiri..." Nenek itu berbicara sambil membimbing Sasuke dan Sakura menuju kamar. "Setelah suami ku meninggal setahun yang lalu, tentunya." Sakura mendengar hal tersebut merasa kasihan pada nenek tua didepannya, "Apakah nenek tidak memiliki anak?" Tanya Sakura sopan. Nenek tersebut hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaannya. Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barangkali itu menyinggung perasannya. Sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar diantara percakapan itu. "Ini kamar kalian… kuharap kalian bisa beristirahat dengan tenang… untuk kamar mandinya… tinggal lurus lorong ini kalian akan menemukan dapur dan kamar mandinya berada disebelah kiri…" Nenek tersebut menjelaskan -panggil saja aku Nenek Aiko jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan". "Terimakasih nenek." Ucap Sakura

Sasuke dan Sasuke memasuki kamar yang tidak terlalu kecil, terdapat jendela berukuran sedang. _Futon_ masih berada dalam lemari, Sasuke mengambil dan menggelarnya. _Futon_ itu hanya satu, tapi cukup besar untuk mereka. Secara tiba-tiba, bayi kecil itu bergerak dalam gendongan ibunya dan kemudian menangis.

Oa

Oa

Tangisan bayi kecil itu makin kencang. Sakura menggoyangkan gendongannya agar Sarada kecil tidak menangis. Sasuke menghampiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala putrinya, tangis putrinya tidak sekencang tadi, tapi bayi kecil itu tetap meronta-ronta dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Mungkin dia haus Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandangi wajah putri kecilnya. Ya, bayi kecil itu tentu saja haus, karena menempuh perjalanan panjang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mandi dulu saja, aku akan menidurkan Sarada dulu."

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke berkata sambil mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. "Kalian beristirahatlah dulu."

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke keluar sambil tersenyum. Sakura berdebar atas hal lembut yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya, meskipun itu hanya hal sederhana.

"Apakah putri kecil ibu kehausan?" Tanyanya retoris

Sakura langsung menyusui Sarada yang bergerilya dalam gendongan. Ternyata putri kecilnya benar-benar haus. Bayi kecil itu langsung terdiam setelahnya. Adanya bayi mungil itu diantara mereka membuat segalanya menjadi begitu lengkap, meskipun saat mereka berjalan berdua dulu Sakura selalu menautkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Dan meskipun tangan itu harus digantikan dengan menggendong putri kecilnya, kebahagian itu tidak akan berkurang dan justru selalu bertambah tiap saatnya.

Setelah diberi asi, Sarada tertidur dengan pulas. Sakura meletakkan putri kecilnya. Entah kenapa matanya juga terasa berat, pengalaman menjadi ibu membuat Sakura kurang tidur. Terkadang bayi itu menangis di tengah malam membuat Sakura terjaga untuk memberikan asi. Sasuke tidak bisa membantu dalam hal itu kecuali jika tidak haus, Sasuke akan menggendong bayinya menidurkan. Sakura mengambil tempat disebelah putrinya, tanpa terasa mata Sakura ikut terpejam. Kelelahan membuat Sakura tertidur pulas.

Tidak cukup lama Sasuke untuk mandi, begitu kembali ia mendapati Sakura dan putrinya tertidur lelap. Sasuke ingin membangunkan Sakura untuk mandi, tapi ia urungkan, melihat istrinya yang cukup kelelahan. Akhirnya ia membiarkan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar membeli makanan.

Begitu Sasuke menutup pintu, nenek tersebut berada tepat di lorong.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" nenek tersebut berkata pelan sambil menghampiri Sasuke. "Membeli makanan."jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tidak perlu… aku akan memasak untuk makan malam… apakah istri dan anakmu tertidur?"tanyanya. "Ya." Balas Sasuke. Sasuke merasa bingung setelahnya, untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sopan. "Hm… mungkin kau bisa membeli bahan untuk memasak. Aku akan melihat apa yang tidak ada didapur." Setelah diberitahukan apa yang harus dibeli Sasuke pergi ke pasar yang tidak cukup jauh dari penginapan. Saat berjalan banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya terutama para wanita, bahkan sama halnya dengan ibu-ibu yang berjualan. Wajah tampannya membuat kaum wanita sulit untuk berpaling. Meskipun Sasuke sudah menjadi ayah sekarang, pesonanya tidak mudah ditolak. Sedari tadi Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu.

333

.

Perlahan mata Sakura terbuka dilihatnya keluar hari sudah hampir gelap. "Ya Tuhan aku tertidur." Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tertidur cukup lama. Bayinya masih tertidur. Sakura mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Suara decit pintu tergeser, Sasuke kembali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun kau darimana?"

"Hn." Pernyataannya yang sampai saat ini masih ambigu bagi Sakura.

"Kau mandilah, aku akan menjaga Sarada."

Sakura berjalan keluar untuk mandi. Ia melihat Nenek Aiko yang sedang memasak didapur. Niat mandi ia urungkan.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu Nek?"

Nenek tersebut menoleh ke Sakura.

"Tidak perlu… kau pasti ingin mandi. Mandilah saja dulu."

"Baiklah."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa bahwa Nenek Aiko terlalu baik kepada mereka, dari pada tamu yang menginap, ia merasa Nenek Aiko lebih mengganggap mereka anggota keluarga.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Semuanya telah siap, Sakura memanggil Sasuke di dalam kamar. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang menggendong bayi mereka.

"Apakah Sarada terbangun?"

"Tadi dia menangis. Tapi tidak lama, dia tertidur lagi setelah kugendong."

"Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya Sasuke-kun." Sarada telah berpindah dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

Mereka bertiga makan dalam satu meja persegi, Nenek Aiko duduk menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura. Sarada yang tertidur diletakkan di samping Sakura dengan alas kain tidur yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Rasanya seperti memiliki keluarga kembali." Dalam keheningan makan, nenek Aiko membuka percakapan. Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan sumpit mereka. "Melihat kalian aku teringat saat muda dulu…" Nenek Aiko berbicara dengan banyak jeda, perkataan yang tidak membutuhkan respon membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pendengar yang baik."Aku dan suamiku dulu menikah seusia kalian. Kami merasa sangat bahagia… tapi pernikahan itu tidak akan sempurna jika kita belum memiliki anak. Karena penyakitku dulu aku tidak bisa memiliki anak. " Sakura menyentuh tangan Nenek Aiko dan mengusapnya. "Tapi Tuhan berbaik hati… meskipun aku dikatakan tidak bisa memiliki anak, selama sepuluh tahun menunggu. Akhirnya aku memiliki anak. Tapi…"Terdengar nafas tertahan Nenek Aiko "Tapi kenapa Nek?..."Sakura menyahut.

"Dia meninggal begitu dilahirkan."Nenek Aiko terdiam

Sakura merasa terkejut begitupun Sasuke yang disembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maafkan aku menanyakan hal ini Nek."

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku memang ingin bercerita pada kalian."Nenek Aiko berkata dengan wajah tersenyum, pastilah Nenek Aiko begitu tegar.

Setelah itu Nenek Aiko bercerita banyak tentang masa mudanya dulu. Rasa sedih dimasa lalu membuat Nenek Aiko menjadi wanita yang begitu tegar. Nenek Aiko juga menggendong bayi mungil yang terlelap itu. Keadaan yang ramai membuat hidupnya yang sepi itu menjadi berbeda dan Nenek Aiko berharap agar Sasuke dan Sakura berkunjung kembali jika ada waktu, karena Nenek Aiko sudah mengganggap mereka keluarga.

.

333

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sudah berada dikamar mereka, Nenek Aiko bercerita begitu banyak. Sakura meletakkan bayinya, bayi kecil mereka masih tertidur. Sakura ikut merebahkan diri kanan bayinya dan Sasuke dikirinya. Mereka berdua tidur dengan menghadap bayi mereka. Dalam keadaan tidur bayi itu bergerak spontan, Sakura langsung menepuk-nepuk putrinya, mimpi kecil mengusik tidur bayi itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, masih sambil menepuk sampai gerakan tangan itu terhenti menandakan ia juga telah ikut tertidur. Sasuke juga memejamkan matanya, ia tidak benar-benar tertidur sampai kedua malaikatnya tertidur lebih dulu. Ia memandangi wajah istrinya lama, tarikan nafasnya teratur. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah istrinya, diusapnya lembut, kemudian ia menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Terkadang Sasuke masih merasa semua ini mimpi, rasa takut kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya masih membayangi hidupnya, tapi setelah ia mengelus wajah Sakura, keraguan itu sirna. Semua ini nyata. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini hanyalah, bagaimana ia nantinya bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk istri dan anaknya.

Waktu kembali berganti pagi. Mata hitam jernih bayi itu terbuka begitu awal. karena ia tidak terbangun tadi malam, biasanya bayi mungil itu terbangun di saat malam begitu larut Sakura pasti terjaga saat itu untuk menyusui, tidak lama setelahnya bayi mungil itu terkadang kembali menangis dan Sakura mendapati kain bayinya basah. Bayi mungil itu berekskresi di larut malam. Untuk urusan ini Sasuke mengambil alih mengganti popok kain bayi mungil itu. Untunglah ia menjadi anak pandai dan tidak rewel. sehingga Sasuke dan sakura bisa tidur dengan cukup.

Matahari masih belum menggradasi warna cerah awan di bagian barat. Sasuke dan Sakura telah bersiap-siap, setelah ruang kamar kembali rapi seperti semula, Sasuke memakai jubah hitamnya dan Sakura memakai jubah coklatnya tentu saja bayi mereka mengenakan kain tebal berlapis untuk menghindari udara pagi yang cukup dingin.

"Sakura."Panggilan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan pergerekannya yang memersiapkan kain gendongan Sarada.

"Biarkan aku yang menggendong Sarada."Lanjutnya lagi. Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Sakura memberikan bayi mungil itu pada ayahnya, dengan tangan kanan sebagai penopang. Mengingat suaminya tidak memiliki tangan kiri. Sakura mengikatkan gendongan bayi itu secara apik pada leher suaminya. Mata jernih bayi itu menatap wajah ayahnya hangat.

Mereka berpamitan dengan Nenek Aiko yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat. Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang mulai terang, jalanan demi jalanan mereka lewati dengan langkah santai, mereka akan tiba di Konoha saat matahari tidak begitu tinggi agar panas tidak begitu terik. Tidak banyak percakapan dalam perjalanan mereka, semua itu hanya mereka simpan dalam pikiran masing-masing. Benarlah karena tidak lama, gerbang konoha yang bertuliskan 'ah' itu terlihat, mereka yang sekarang menambah satu anggota keluarga kembali untuk pertama kali ke desa mereka, dimana dulu mereka besar dan tumbuh. Sekarang saatnya harapan-harapan baru itu mereka serahkan ke anak mereka.

333

.

Setahun berlalu. Bayi kecil yang selalu berada dalam gendongan itu sekarang sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal. Sakura selalu memperhatikan detail setiap pertumbuhan putrinya. Sekarang bayi mungil itu telah mulai belajar berjalan, Sakura merasa begitu sangat bahagia bisa melihat pertumbuhan itu meskipun terkadang Sasuke tidak ada disana bersamanya. Sasuke masih harus melakukan banyak perjalanan untuk memantaskan dirinya sendiri terhadap apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Tidak hanya sebatas penebusan desa tapi misi keamanan desa juga diembannya, untuk mencegah hal buruk yang mungkin saja kembali terulang.

Sakura mendengar bahwa saat ini Sasuke akan kembali, ia mendapat kabar itu dari Naruto sahabat setimnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi hokage seperti yang ia impikan dulu. Tidak tau persis kapan suaminya tiba dirumah tapi sedari siang disaat putrinya tertidur Sakura sudah membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan yang ia masak dengan penuh cinta. Meskipun jarang berkumpul bersama tapi Sakura selalu memanfaatkan momen kebersamaan itu dengan suaminya.

Matahari sudah hampir kembali tapi Sasuke belum juga kembali, Sakura yang menggendong Sarada menunggu di balkon rumah mereka. Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah tapi begitu ia berbalik langkah kaki tertangkap indra pendengarnya.

"Sakura." Suara yang begitu familiar membuat Sakura terhenti. Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri disana. Mereka berdua terdiam. Sakura mengamati wajah itu, wajah suaminya yang hampir tiga bulan tidak dilihatnya. Dalam mata itu mengisyaratkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat,

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencegah Sasuke mendekat dengan tangannya.

Lalu Sakura menurunkan Sarada yang bergerilya dalam gendongannya. Sarada kecil yang baru belajar berjalan, berdiri dan mendekati ayahnya. Sasuke terkejut sekaligus takut melihat putri nya yang berjalan tanpa pegangan. Sakura kembali mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke tidak membantunya. Sasuke berjongkok dan membuka tangannya untuk siap memeluk putrinya. Langkah ragu-ragu Sarada membuat ia langsung memeluk putrinya ditengah jalan. Sarada tertawa lebar berada dalam pelukan ayahnya. Beberapa kali ia menciumi wajah putrinya yang selalu menjadi penguatnya itu, ia juga langsung mendekap istrinya dalam pelukannya erat. Sakura menangis bahagia dalam pelukan hangat suaminya. Sasuke mengelus dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura lembut dilatari sunrise yang begitu indah. Seperti matahari yang kembali ke horizon begitu pula ia yang kembali pulang.

"Tadaima."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

.

 _Special Thanks:_

 _Flainiell, Ita, InacchiFuri412, Mc-Kyan, Lilianne, Bougenville, Hyuugazan, Sherlock Holmes, Floral White, Kura Cakun and Princess948_

.

Diatas adalah mereka yang sudah mengapresiasi karya pertama saya dalam bentuk review pembangun, thanks. Meskipun fic pertama sudah terlalu lama xD semoga nantinya saya cepat publish fic baru SS headcanon atau AU ya! xD

.

.

Thanks yang berkenan review /3


End file.
